Projection screens are used with projectors to present visual information to one or more viewers. In particular, relatively large projection screens can be used to present information to a relatively large number of viewers at the same time. Even when not necessary to accommodate a large group, viewers often appreciate relatively large projection screens. Typically, such projection screens are mounted on a structural support or frame assembly which spans the entire perimeter region of the projection screen and holds the projection screen substantially flat in an assembled viewing configuration.
However, storing and transporting large projection screens can raise many issues. The large size and awkward shape of projection screen systems makes them difficult to easily transport. For example, it is difficult and costly to transport a frame assembly for projection screens because screens are typically large in two dimensions and small in one dimension. This requires packages used to ship the frame assembly to be long enough to accommodate the longest dimension of the projection screen. Furthermore, the long thin boxes that most screen assemblies are shipped in may be vulnerable to bending. Thus, the screen and frame assembly may be easily damaged during transportation and may be difficult to store.
Some known solutions have attempted to mitigate these issues by providing screen frame assemblies capable of being assembled from smaller components, but such systems have not been entirely satisfactory in providing a straight, strong, and secure structure capable of holding the screen tight and substantially flat during viewing. Such systems have also not been entirely satisfactory in providing a frame assembly with a supporting structure which remains hidden from view so as to maintain a pleasing aesthetic appearance to the viewer from the viewing region.
To address these needs, the present invention provides a configurable frame assembly which may be selectively assembled and disassembled in a simple and cost effective manner for ease of shipping and storage, and which maintains rigid support for the projection screen without detracting from the aesthetic visual qualities of the viewing area of the projection screen system.